Someone's Watching Over Me
by Shanda Bear
Summary: The guild is invited to the Hearfilia Mansion for a festival for Lucy's parents. While there Gray and Lucy grow closer together and start to have feelings for one another.
1. Chapter 1

**Someone's Watching over me**

**A/N: I do not own Fairy Tail or the Song. Hilary Duff owns the song. Enjoy the story.**

The guild was bustling with noise. Mira was working at the counter as the doors opened and in came Natsu and Happy as they sat down and he looked around the guild for a certain mage.

"Hey Mira have you seen Lucy anywhere?" He asked as he looked at her.

"Natsu, if you had been paying attention a few days ago she told us she was going to her home to prepare a festival for her parents to honor them." She told him smiling.

"Yeah flame brain why don't you clean out your ears instead of using them fo store your fire balls." The ice mage Gray Fullbuster said as he sat down.

"What was that you stripper?!" Natsu said as the two exchanged insults when the guild doors opened but no one heard it as they were laughing at Natsu and Gray. The person giggled and she stood at the door with her arms crossed.

"I LEAVE FOR A FEW DAYS AND THIS IS WHAT I COME BACK TO?! REALLY NATSU AND GRAY! YOU TWO SURE KNOW HOW TO WELCOME SOMEONE!" Everyone turned to the voice and the person pulled back their hood and there stood Lucy Heartfilia and she smiled at everyone.

"Hey guys! Miss me?" The next thing she knew she was knocked to the ground by a flying ball of blue fur as happy hugged her and cried. She smiled as she hugged him back trying to calm him down. Everyone smiled at the site as Natsu and Gray smiled at them and walked over to her to help her up. She smiled at them all and she stood on a table and looked at everyone.

"Everyone I have come back to invite all of you to come and stay at my house and attend the festival in honor of my parents, Jude and Layla Heartfillia." She said as everyone cheered and agreed to it. She was so happy that everyone was coming.

A few days later found everyone on the train and heading to the Heartfilia Estate. She sat next to Gray as Erza and Natsu sat across from them as they made their way to the estate. She looked out the window and smiled at everything. A few hours past and they arrived at the station and everyone waited for Lucy to show them the way. They started walking down the dirt road of the country side. Soon the Estate came into view and she smiled as she turned and looked at everyone.

"Everyone welcome to the Heartfilia Mansion. The place I grew up with my parents." They all gasped at how big it was. They walked to the door and Lucy opened it and a maid was right there and she smiled "Ms. Sepetto please prepare rooms for my guests and tell the cook to prepare dinner right away." She said as she took off her jacket and revealed the gown she was wearing which caused everyones eyes to bulge out at the way she looked. She was wearing a yellow gown that was floor length and her blonde hair was up in an elegant bun with a few strands framing her face. The maid bowed and went to do what she was told. She turned to her friends and smiled. "Come ill show you around and Natsu…don't destroy anything. Please"

They all walked down the corridor when they came to a picture that was hanging on the wall and Erza stopped and gapped at it and she looked to Lucy then the picture then back at Lucy.

"Lucy…who is this lady and why does she look exactly like you?" Erza asked as she looked at Lucy. Though she wished she didn't ask because as she looked at the picture on the wall Lucy got a sad look on her face as she almost cried.

"Well Erza she looks like me cause she is actually my mother, Layla Heartfilia. She died when I was about 5 years old." Everyone gasped as they looked at the picture of Lucy's mother. Lucy reached up and touched the picture lightly as she smiled.

"She was very beautiful Lucy." Gray said smiling at her as he laid a hand on her shoulder. Lucy turned and smiled at everyone. Then a maid came up to Lucy and bowed to her and smiled at her.

"M'lady dinner is served im here to escort all of you to the dinning hall. If you all will follow me please." They all followed the maid to the dinning hall and they all gasped at the size of it. It was huge. As they sat down for dinner they all noticed that Lucy sat at the head of the table and she smiled at them all.

"I'd like to thank all of you for coming with me today and accepting my invitation to join us all for the festival tomorrow night in town square. This means a lot to me and I'm glad I can spend it with all of you."

They all ate dinner and laughed. Soon it became time for everyone to turn in. She showed everyone to their rooms all that was left was Team Natsu. She smiled cause she had special rooms for them that would suit their needs well.

"Ok guys follow me I have special rooms for all of you. Erza this is your room I hope you like it." She opened the door and the room was red with a few places that had armor. Erza smiled as she noticed a refridgerator in the corner and opened it to see a bunch of cake in it. She turned to Lucy and smiled. "I love it Lucy thank you so much."

She led the boys down the hall to another room that had a flame patteren on the door. "Natsu this room is for you I rigged it so that nothing will burn up so please be careful." He opened the door and noticed that the room had dragon designs on the walls and the floor and the room was in red and orange. The bed was red with dragons on it and there was a smaller bed for happy. There was also a refrigerator in the room that was stocked with food and drinks for them. They both turned to Lucy and smiled at her. "Thanks Luce its great we love it!" She smiled and shut the door and smiled at Gray as she led him down the hall to another room that had ice designs on the door. "Gray…This room is for you but I did some renovations myself to it. I made it to where its cold enough for you to use your magic and nothing will freeze also there is something else too…" She opened the door and he walked in. The room was black and blue with a picture on the far wall that he looked at and almost cried. It was a picture of the woman that was like a mother to him and was his teacher. He turned to Lucy and smiled as he hugged her tightly. "Thank you…I love it" She smiled as she said goodnight to him and went to her room as she changed into her nightgown and laid down and let sleep take her.

**A/N: Thank you for reading. I hope you all loved it. Please Read and review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: I love her?**

**A/N: Well here is the second chapter to my story. I hope you all liked the first chapter. As I have said before I do not own Fairy Tail or the Song. Enjoy!**

The next morning, Lucy woke to someone knocking on her door. She stood up and wrapped her robe around herself and opened the door to her room and seen that it was Erza, Lisanna and MiraJane. She smiled and let them in as she sat on her bed and looked at them.

"Hey guys whats up? Im not usually up this early so this is a surprise to me." She said as she smiled at them.

All three girls looked at eachother then looked at her and smiled.

"Well we wanted to ask you a question…we know that its not easy for you to talk about but we would like to know more about your mother Lucy." Lisanna said as they all gave her a small smile. Lucy looked at them with wide eyes as she looked down and she stood up and walked over to her window and looked out at the garden. She sighed as she turned and looked at them.

"Lets go and get dressed and when everyone comes down for breakfast ill take you all to the gardens and I will tell all of you about her ok?" She said giving them a sad smile as she ushered them out and she shut the door and leaned against it and let a few tears fall from her eyes.

'I know this isn't going to be easy for me…I haven't told anyone about her in a long time. But this has to be done.' She thought to herself as she got dressed in her white summer dress and she put her hair up in a high ponytail and she slipped on her white heeled sandles. She walked down to the dinning hall and noticed that everyone was awake and waiting for her. After they ate everyone sat at the table talking amonst themselves as the three girls looked at Lucy and gave her a sad smile as she stood up. Everyone stopped talking and looked at her.

"I'd like it if everyone could follow me to the gardens..there…is something I would like to talk to you all about.." She said as she started walking. Everyone followed her to the gardens as they came to a giant memorial stone statue that was standing in the center. Lucy turned to everyone and she kneeled down in front of it and she looked down at her hands as everyone sat around her. 'Well might as well get this over with'

"I would like to tell you all about my mother, Layla…This isn't going to be easy for me so I would like it if all of you would wait till I was finished to voice your questions. First of all Layla was an amazing mom..She was more like a sister to me, We did everything together. This garden was planted and taken care of my the both of us. She loved singing and playing the piano. When I was about 3 she got really sick and was bedridden for a long time but no matter what she always had a smile on her face. I remember when I would have a nightmare I would sneak into her room and climb in bed with her and she would sing me to sleep. Our song was Baby Mine. She never once complained if something was wrong…The day…the day she died I was outside in the garden watering the plants when a maid came and got me and brought me to my mothers room…my father was already there. She looked over at me and smiled at me as she took my hand and told me to never give up my dreams and to always follow my heart no matter where it took me…after she told me that she said I will always love you my little angel and then….she…she was gone…I remember screaming at her to come back and to not leave me and crying so much that a maid had to take me to my room and keep me there. After her funeral I stopped talking altogether. I wouldn't eat, sleep heck I even stopped singing and playing the piano because everything I did reminded me of her…Soon after my father started distancing himself from me. He would ignore me and then he started trying to control me with his money saying that I had to study more and learn more so I could take over the company after him..he even went as far as to try to marry me off to another family and wanted me to produce a son within a year..After that I left and never looked back until I found out my father died.." She looked up at them as she had tears falling from her eyes. Everyone expected Erza, or Mira to hug her but everyone was surprised when she was enveloped in a hug by none other than Lisanna. Lucy was surprised at this as she held onto Lisanna and cried her eyes out.

"Shhh its ok Luce its ok we are all here for you no matter what. Your not alone anymore we are all your family and we love you." Lisanna said and she smiled when Lucy smiled at her and nodded her head.

"Thanks Lisanna..that means a lot to me."

Lucy felt someone pull on her dress and seen Romeo standing there smiling at her.

"Lucy-nee can you play the piano for us? Please? I would like to hear you play." He said in his little voice as she leaned down and smiled at him.

"Sure I would love to play for you guys. Lets go to the piano room." She lead them to the room as she sat at the grand piano as she pulled out a set of sheet music and she smiled at everyone.

"This is a song that my mother wrote for my father. I hope you all like it and im going to be singing it as I play it too." She started to play the first few notes of the song.

**(A/N: I do not own the song My only Hope. Mandy Moore does)**

**There's a song that's inside of my soul  
It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again  
I'm awake in the infinite cold  
But You sing to me over and over and over again**

So I lay my head back down  
**And I lift my hands  
and pray to be only Yours  
I pray to be only Yours  
I know now you're my only hope**

Sing to me the song of the stars  
Of Your galaxy dancing and laughing  
and laughing again  
When it feels like my dreams are so far  
Sing to me of the plans that You have for me over again

So I lay my head back down  
And I lift my hands and pray  
To be only yours  
I pray to be only yours  
I know now you're my only hope

I give You my destiny  
I'm giving You all of me  
I want Your symphony  
Singing in all that I am  
At the top of my lungs I'm giving it back

So I lay my head back down  
And I lift my hands and pray  
To be only yours  
I pray to be only yours  
I pray to be only yours  
I know now you're my only hope

She smiled as she finished and she looked at everyone and she smiled at them as she turned in the chair as Romeo hugged her tightly.

"That was beautiful Lucy-nee." He said as she smiled at him. She looked at everyone and she smiled as they all agreed with him. That night Gray laid in bed as he looked up at the ceiling thinking of things. One of those things was Lucy. He felt differently about her now. She had grown so much since he first met her that he started noticing her more and more. He got up and walked out on his balcony and he sighed as he looked up at the sky. He didn't know what to do or who to talk to about this. This isn't the first time that he had stayed up at night thinking of her. It had been like this for the past few months. He found himself starring at her more and more and talking to her more and smiling when he was around her. He remembered something that Ul said when he was younger about knowing when he was in love. 'I couldn't be in love with her…could I?'

**A/N: Well that was chapter 2. I hope you all liked it and Please Review.**


End file.
